The Delicious Tomato Lullaby
by SausageMahoney98
Summary: (Female Spain/Romano) Romano knew that it couldn't be good when Spain said she had a "surprise" for him, but he never expected this; a baby! And of course, along with shock, lots of other things come along with pregnancy; tomatoes, mood swings, tomatoes, back pains, tomatoes, cravings, tomatoes, and morning sickness. Oh, and more tomatoes.
1. Surprise!

**Hello people! Sorry I've been gone for so long, it's just that...well, my school seems to like to cram our last days full of tests, projects, and activities, so I've been run ragged. But it's summer vacation now, hooray! :D**

**Aw, why don't more people ship female Spain and male Romano? It's so adorable when the semes are gender-bent! Too many people make the ukes the gender-bent ones, and that's...okay, but seme is better in my opinion (it's funnier this way). **

**A since Romano's a react-y guy, I decided to write something that most guys would overreact about anyways. LOL, Romano's gonna flip shit! :P**

* * *

** ✾ The Delicious Tomato Lullaby ✾**

**✾ Surprise! ✾**

When Spain had told Romano she had a "big surprise" for him, he really hadn't expected much. Her idea of a surprise was switching tampon brands, or using two tablespoons of salt in dinner instead of one like usual. Spain was just an excitable woman, and as a result, she got worked up over the tiniest things.

So, when he sat down across from her at the kitchen table, observing her bright and excited expression, the way she drummed her nails on the table, and the way she seemed almost breathless, he figured she must have at least gotten new silverware or something. After all, even Spain didn't get this excited over new tampons.

"Romano! I have such a big surprise for you!" she squealed, snatching his hands up in his and squeezing them. He tried to pull away from her, his cheeks flushing at her touch.

"L-let go of me! Just because...we're...close doesn't mean you have to touch me all the time!" he snapped, bowing his head to hide his blush. Spain giggled. Romano had seemed to get even more flustered around her ever since they had gone all the way.

"Oh, Romanito, don't be that way! This is a happy time!" giving in, she let go of his hands, but not before squeezing them once more. "You are going to love this surprise!"

"You think so? What's it this time? You got a new hairbrush? New toothpaste? The flowers out front blossomed?" Romano asked, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. Spain giggled again and tried to refrain from blurting it out.

"Nope! Guess again! Something better!"

"...it's not...not new tampons, is it? Because last time you said it was a great surprise, that's what it was! And that's not great for me, just for you!" Romano cleared his throat, suddenly embarrassed for speaking about such a...well, awkward topic.

He remembered when he had been little, when he had been cleaning the bathroom and had found one of those dreaded things in the bathroom, all bloody and scary looking. It wasn't a very fond memory; it was one full of panicking that Spain had been bleeding so much, crying for and to her, and then wanting to throw up after hearing about that lovely little thing that happened to young women.

"If it's tampons, don't even tell me. I don't want to hear about it."

"No!" she roared with laughter, clapping her hands together and then brushing her chocolate bangs out of her emerald eyes. "Come on Romano! If I said it was a great surprise, it's going to be a great surprise! Guess again!"

"If you're going to make me play the guessing game, at least give me a hint!"

Spain sighed and leaned back in her chair, a ghost of a smile lingering on her pale lips.

"A hint? Hmm...let's see..." a hand rummaged in her pocket for a few moments before she pulled out a narrow box and handed it to Romano. "There's a clue in this box!"

Romano took the package from her cautiously and shook it gently. Something rattled inside, and for a moment, he suspected it was a pen; the box shape and length suggested it, and it seemed heavy enough to be one. So...was it one?

"A pen? Is it a pen? Pencil? Marker?" Spain shrugged, a jovial twinkle in her eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe you should open it and see for yourself!" Romano rolled his eyes and gave in, tugging the small red ribbon off the top of the box and lifting the lid. Inside lay a small parcel wrapped in tissue paper. Romano glanced up at Spain, casting her a confused look.

"What the hell is this, anyways?" he asked, picking it up and beginning to peel away the paper slowly. Spain shrugged again, her heart beating faster and faster with each passing second. This was too exciting! She was going to pop!

The paper fell to the floor, revealing a small, white plastic stick. There was nothing on it, however. Romano stared at it blankly for a few moments before staring back up at Spain in utter confusion. This time, it was Spain's turn to roll her eyes.

"No, silly! Flip it over!" she laughed, leaning closer to him. Romano stared at her suspiciously before turning it over and looking at it once more.

It was immediately clear to him what it was; it was a pregnancy test. But, why had she given him a...wait, was that...a plus sign?! Didn't plus signs mean positive?! As in...positively _pregnant_?! His eyes widened and his mouth went dry before his eyes darted back to Spain's, prompting them for the truth. Finally, he found his voice again, and began to laugh.

"H-ha! Ha ha ha! You're...you're kidding, right?" he asked, starting to feel slightly sick. "This is some sort of joke, yeah?"

"Um...no. Why would I joke about something like this?" Spain asked, her smiling faltering. Was Romano unhappy about this?

"B-but," Romano dropped the test and clutched his head in his hands, trying to make sense of it all. "Whenever we d-did...that, we used a...well, you know, a condom! And those...well...this shouldn't happen w-with..." he looked up at her again, his eyes wide and his mouth open. "Holy shit, you're _PREGNANT_!"

"Sí!" she smiled, spreading her arms wide. "Surprise!" Romano's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fell to the floor in a dead faint, sprawling against the cool tile. "R-Romano!"

* * *

**Romano is such a wimp, but that's why we love him. **

**LOL, I'd say that surprise worked, right? He was pretty surprised, after all. **

**Leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I'd appreciate it! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	2. You're WHAT?

**Thank you guys for all of the positive feed-back! It was really nice to see so many readers! I'm glad so many people enjoyed this so far! **

**This chapter was so fun to write! I hope you like it as much as I do! **

* * *

** ✾ The Delicious Tomato Lullaby ✾**

**✾ You're WHAT?! ✾**

"Romano! Romano!" Spain cried, crouching next to him and slapping his face gently. "Wake up! Romano!" she smacked him harder and shook him back and forth by his shoulders, desperately trying to wake him. This wasn't how she had thought it would go! He wasn't have supposed to reacted this way!

With a few mumbles and flutters of the eyelids, Romano finally awoke, putting a hand to the lump on the back of his head and looking up at Spain. For a moment, he wondered what on earth had just happened, and then he caught sight of the pregnancy test lying near his chair. His eyes fell onto Spain's belly.

"You're...you're pregnant?!" he yelled. Spain nodded, trying to smile. "But...but...how?!"

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much—"

"No! I mean, I know how, I just...how can you be pregnant?! We were very careful!" he just couldn't understand this! How was it possible? Every time they had sex, Romano had made sure that he had put on a condom before penetrating her for this exact reason!

"Sometimes those things can break, Lovi. It's happened to people before." she rested her hands on her belly and stared at the ground. Tears welled in her eyes, and she bit her lip so as not to cry.

"You can't be pregnant! That's not how this...nations aren't supposed to...our bosses..." there were too many thoughts racing around in his mind to voice all of them. "You're...I'm...parents and...are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I...I went to the doctor after I t-took the t...test!" she broke off and began to cry, her sobs snapping Romano out of his panic.

"Oh...oh no, please don't cry Toni..." he winced, reaching for her awkwardly and wrapping his arms gingerly around her. Spain hugged him back so tightly that she almost knocked the wind out of him. He blushed as she sobbed onto his shoulder. "Toni...Toni, it's okay...p-please stop—"

"You don't w-want our baby! You d-don't want it! You d-don't want to b-be a d-d-daddy!" she cried, bowing her head and pulling away from him. Her hands wrapped around her own middle, and she rocked back and forth slightly, hiccuping.

"No, that's...that's not true—"

"Y-yes it is! You d-don't want—"

"Toni! Would you listen to me?" he snapped, reverting back to his preferred form of communication; yelling. "Jesus! Of course I want our baby! God, why wouldn't I? You're so stupid sometimes!" Toni looked up at him in shock, her mouth forming a perfect "o" of surprise.

Then, rather alarmingly in Romano's book, she smiled and pulled the Italian into another hug, tears lessening and sniffles subsiding. Romano sighed and rolled his eyes again, patting her back.

"Don't worry Romano, I'm sure you'll be a good daddy." she whispered into his shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." secretly, he was sort of happy about this kid. It was the perfect way for him to have an excuse to propose to Spain and not be accused of "going soft" by his brother and the other annoying people he had to put up with every day.

Spain smiled and broke the hug, sitting back and sighing. She rubbed her eyes and took her hand in hers, green eyes sparkling. His hand was placed flatly against her belly, and she laid hers on top of his.

"We're going to be parents." she smiled. Romano blushed and cleared his throat, trying not to smile.

"O-okay. Yeah, alright."

"It's good, isn't it?" a small smile tugged at his lips upon hearing Spain's question.

"Yeah...yeah, it is."

* * *

**D'aww, family moment! Do you think they should have a boy or girl? **

**Leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I'd appreciate it! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	3. Blargh

**Hello again! Thank you for your reviews, follows, and favorites! Enjoy!~**

* * *

**✾ The Delicious Tomato Lullaby ✾**

**✾ Blargh ✾**

Not much had changed since the eventful announcement of Spain's pregnancy, except for the fact that Romano wasn't allowing her to carry anything even slightly heavy and was frequently forcing her to sit down and rest. Really, she didn't mind all of this attention though; it made her smile and giggle when he fretted over her.

But something drastic was about to change this morning. Spain had forgotten all about this little part of pregnancy until she woke, stretched...and found the sudden urge to vomit all over the carpet. Clapping a hand over her mouth, she raced to the bathroom connected to her bedroom, heaving into the porcelain bowl. Last night's dinner came back up to greet her. Romano, having been sleeping next to her, awoke with a start and rushed to the bathroom, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Spain..." of course, there was no reply. How could there have been? "Um..." Romano knew he should do something for her, but what? And suddenly, it struck him. "I'll hold your hair up for you, I guess..." he scooped her chocolate tresses into his hands and hoisted them aloft, keeping them far from the toilet. And even though she couldn't say anything at the moment, Romano somehow knew that Spain was grateful.

Finally, almost seven minutes later, Spain had sufficiently emptied her stomach of any contents and sank against the floor, curling into a ball on the cool tile. Romano crouched next to her, trying desperately to hide his concern.

"Eew...eew...that was not fun, Romano." Spain whined pitifully. A brief smile flickered on Romano's lips before he sighed and crossed his arms.

"I didn't think it was. What the hell was that, anyways? Morning sickness?" she nodded and whimpered, scrunching up tighter as another wave of nausea hit her. Romano watched her for a moment, trying to think of something, anything to do that might help Spain in the slightest. Even if he did find her annoying and childish sometimes, she was pregnant with his child. He couldn't help but feel responsible for her suffering.

"Why don't I...make you a nest on the couch?" the idea sounded stupid and gay as soon as it left his mouth, but to his surprise, Spain nodded and agreed to it.

"S-sí, that sounds great, actually." she placed her palms flat against the tile and prepared to push herself up. Romano rushed forwards and scooped her into his arms, sighing again in annoyance.

"Jesus, don't do that. You shouldn't strain yourself in your condition." Spain could tell he was trying to be tough, but she could see the faint tinge of pink that burned his cheeks. She smiled to herself and buried her face into his chest, breathing in his warm, comforting scent.

He placed her gently on one of the armchairs in the sitting room and gave her the signal to hold still while he prepared her nest. Blankets and pillows were fluffed and shaken out, situated so as to be as cozy as possible. And finally, when Romano was satisfied with his work, he turned back to Spain and picked her up again, nestling her in his mess of blankets. She sighed as he threw the last blanket over her and snuggled down underneath it.

"Ah. Gracias, Romano. I feel better already." she whispered. He blushed deeper this time, rubbing the back of his neck as the heat spread to his ears.

"U-uh, don't worry about it. It's fine, Jesus." he turned on his heel and headed for the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast for himself and perhaps Spain, but then seemed to remember something and turned back to face his lady. "I'll...drive to the pharmacy later today and see if there's some medicine that'll make your morning sickness better. Or at least less severe...something." and with a gruff sigh and a few shuffling footsteps, he left Spain to wallow in her own blankets and happiness.

His scent still lingered with her, and in the blankets, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep yet again.

**From what I can tell, morning sickness sucks. :( Sorry ladies. **

**Leave a review, favorite, and/or follow! I'd appreciate it! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98**


	4. Ho Shit!

**Guess what? I'm moving to South Dakota. Yep. That's going to be a journey/adventure. All the way from Kentucky...at least I'll be seeing new sights and such, yeah? **

**Plus, I'll be living in a city instead of in the middle of nowhere, LOL! **

**To celebrate, some Spamano. Oh, where would I be without it? **

* * *

**✾ The Delicious Tomato Lullaby ✾**

**✾ Ho Shit! ✾**

Romano hadn't thought anymore on the subject of Spain's pregnancy. Sure, there were the occasional bouts of morning sickness, but other than that, life continued on as it normally would have; pregnant Spain or un-pregnant Spain.

That was, until, Romano was painfully reminded of another lovely side-effect of pregnancy.

"Ugh!" Spain groaned, throwing her head back and sighing loudly. "There's nothing to do today! It's raining, the house is clean, leftovers are in the fridge...why isn't there something for me to do?"

"What do you mean? Do a puzzle or something. That's what I do when I'm bored." Romano muttered, not bothering to look up from the newspaper. Big mistake.

Spain whirled around to face him and shot him the evil eye. The look sent a shiver down Romano's spine; she had never looked at him like that before, and he was glad. This was true terror.

"Oh? Really?" she asked, her voice as cold as the North Pole. "Because I seem to recall a certain someone fucking me when they got bored. In fact, I wouldn't be so bitchy and fat and sick all the time if it wasn't for you!" then, she folded her arms over her chest and turned her head from him.

Romano's mouth fell open in absolute shock. Spain had never sworn in front of him (well, at least not when she was sober). And it wasn't what she had said that had bothered him; it was the way she had said it. So cold, so seriously, so...un-Spain-ily.

"Um...sorry." it was a lame response, he knew that, but...what else could someone possibly say to that? It was true; it was his fault she was pregnant, but he hadn't fucked her just because he had been bored. He had done it because she was the sexiest, hottest, most irresistible woman he had ever laid eyes on.

"Excuse me?"

"I...I said I'm sorry. You're right, it is my fault." normally, he wouldn't have apologized over something silly like this, but...she had sounded so scary when she had said it. "I didn't mean to get you pregnant, I just...wanted to prove my love to you."

Suddenly, and rather alarmingly, Spain's emerald eyes welled up with tears, and her bottom lip began to tremble. With a small sob, she threw her arms around him and cried heavily into his shoulder, all the while apologizing profusely.

"Oh, Romanito! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I didn't mean to snap at you! I didn't mean any of what I said, really I didn't! I was just upset and...oh, please forgive me!"

"I, er, didn't know you needed to apologize." Romano stuttered, trying desperately to free himself from her grasp. "I thought what you said was fair." Jesus, he wasn't used to talking so mushily like this. He was better at yelling or cursing, not comforting. Especially not comforting a hormonal, crying, pregnant woman who was squeezing him to death.

"Romano, you are the s-sweetest thing ever! I love you so much!" Spain cried, planting sloppy kiss after sloppy kiss on his cheeks, lips, and forehead. "If only all men were like you!"

"Er, right. Well, why don't we...get you settled here." Romano pried her off of himself and set her down next to him, smoothing the wrinkles in his shirt afterwards. "And then I'll go make you some tea. How does that sound?"

"Very nice, thank you." she sighed, wiping her eyes. "God damn it...lo siento, Romano. I don't know why I'm acting this way."

"Uh, I think it's just hormones or some shit. Isn't that what usually happens to pregnant women? They get all these crazy, out-of-control mood swings?"

"What are you saying, Romano?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and cocking an eyebrow. "Are you saying I'm crazy? Out-of-control, even?" ho shit.

"N-no! I was talking about—"

"Guess who's sleeping on the couch tonight?"

"What?! But you can't just—"

"Keep it up, Romano. Let's just see how far you can push me before you're sleeping in a motel." Romano sighed and gave up, leaving the room to make the tea. Not even five minutes later, just as he was putting the kettle on to boil, a loud sob echoed from the sitting room to the kitchen.

"Romano! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! I love you! You don't have to sleep on the couch!" Romano sighed again and clenched his teeth.

This was going to be a very long nine months.

* * *

**Ah, hormones. My sister is pregnant and she's currently having mood swings, which aren't fun for anyone, let me assure you. **

**This was sort of based off of one of her swings, when I asked her to pass me the television remote and she went off on this long rant about how "everyone always asks me to do things! Why can't anyone just leave me be?! Why do I always have to be the doormat?!" **

**And then, five seconds later, she was crying and telling me she was sorry and that she didn't mean it. Uh-huh. Sure sis, you keep telling yourself that, you doormat. **

**I never did get the television remote. **

**Anyways, now that you've all heard the inspirational story behind this chapter, leave a review, favorite, or follow. It's always appreciated! And if you want to chat, I'll do that too! I love to make new friends! **

**Hasta la Pasta, **

**SausageMahoney98 **


End file.
